<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Age is just a number by ITs_Tozier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588228">Age is just a number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITs_Tozier/pseuds/ITs_Tozier'>ITs_Tozier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITs_Tozier/pseuds/ITs_Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I’m not mistaken Misty, I’m just about old enough to be your mother.”<br/>Misty and Cordelia's attempts at hiding their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you getting dolled up for?” Misty asked, peering across the kitchen at Madison who was painting her long, perfectly shaped fingernails a shade of blood scarlet. She was wearing a very detailed, sequined dress and heels which Misty was certain would break her ankles.<br/>
“A concert.” Madison replied lightly, purposefully being as short as she could.<br/>
“That’s an awful amount of fuss to go to for a concert.” Misty frowned as her legs dangled down from her perch on top of the kitchen counter. Madison rolled her eyes. 



At this moment Cordelia walked in, eyeing up the nail polish bottle on the kitchen table as she crinkled her nose at the smell.<br/>
“Not like one of your hippy, Stevie shindigs.” Madison scoffed at Misty. “There’s an after party and some of the guys from the band are showing up.”<br/>
“Madison, I have those papers in my office. The one’s you said you’d deal with before tomorrow?” Cordelia prodded as she swept across the room.<br/>
“Cordelia I’m literally about to leave.” Madison stated airily.<br/>
“Not my problem.” Cordelia retorted coolly. “You take more responsibility; you have to step up.”<br/>
“It will be your problem if I don’t do it.” Madison threw back threateningly, blowing her nails dry.<br/>
“Won’t be her problem if I hex you until you do what she asks.” Misty piped up in the Supremes defence.<br/>
Madison turned her head sharply to Misty.<br/>
“Wow.” She said, tilting her head in fake amazement. “You really are suck up, huh Swampy.”<br/>
“Drop dead, Hollywood.”<br/>
“Ladies.” Cordelia projected firmly.<br/>
The two younger witches fell silent. Madison rolled her eyes yet again. It had been six months since Madison had been clawed away from her personal hell, not long after Misty had returned. Madison despised marking papers for the academy almost as much as working in retail.<br/>
“Fine, I’ll do the dumb papers. But you really should take some time off the grind, Cords. Looks like I’m the only one having any luck with the males around here.” She got up and strutted her long legs toward the door.<br/>
“If you find someone who gives a shred more respect than I get in this place, send them my way.” Cordelia called after her.<br/>
“You don’t really mean that do ya?” Misty protested, jumping down from the counter top 



“You always have my respect, right?”<br/>
Cordelia looked up to Misty for the first time since she’d entered. The two witches friendship and  affection for each other had grown enormously since Misty had returned from Descensum six months ago. It was Cordelia’s influence that coaxed her into a slow recovery from her trauma in that god-forsaken hell. The pair’s gentle, platonic affections had blossomed, and as they grew more comfortable, they had ever so gradually taken to sarcasm and teasing one another.<br/>
“I do have your respect Misty.” Cordelia smiled as she poured herself a cup of tea. “And I suppose Zoe’s on a good day.”<br/>
“So then how about it huh, Miss Cordelia?” Misty said, swaying over to the Supreme flirtatiously. “If Madison sent me your way?”<br/>
Cordelia chuckled lightly at Misty’s waggling eyebrows. Inside she always panicked when Misty teased her, it prodded at feelings within Cordelia that she herself had forbidden from giving into. On top of these desires swaying her focus from the Coven, she didn’t want to scare Misty away with her inappropriacy. She couldn’t help but already feel intensely guilty for lusting after her protegee, Cordelia’s conscience was only just salvable by the fact that she had forbidden herself to give into these thoughts.<br/>
“If I’m not mistaken Misty, I’m just about old enough to be your mother.” She smiled, attempting to conceal any signs of defensiveness. 
This fact had also crossed her mind a few times in the past few months, reinforcing her stance that her feelings will simply not do.<br/>
“Well that’s a crock a’ lies, Cordelia cause’ I’m twenty-three.” Misty leant against the kitchen counter where Cordelia stood.<br/>
“Alright then, more like a slightly younger aunt.” Cordelia quipped, trying not to blush as she noticed how close Misty was standing. She knew very well that Misty was merely being playful, but she couldn’t help but wonder…<br/>
“Are we still on for our weekly lesson?” Cordelia interrupted her own thought process firmly. She turned to meet Misty face on. “Or are you planning to get hit on by some handsome twenty-three year olds with Madison this evening?<br/>
Misty smirked back with admiration in her eyes. 



“Not my style, Cordelia.” Misty said playfully, she opened her mouth again to say something but paused as if she thought better of it. There was a brief moment where the two simply looked at each other as if waiting for the others next move. Were Misty’s cheeks tinting a little?<br/>
“Ugh... see you in the greenhouse around eight?” Cordelia asked, tearing her eyes away and back to her cup of tea.<br/>
"Great.” Cordelia thought to herself "I now have the tact of Madison Montgomery."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A swig from the devil's cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cordelia accidentally sets herself up for a "platonic" date with Misty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first Sunday morning of the holidays and the older members of the coven were making the most of some well-earned respite. Queenie, Zoe, Misty and Cordelia were found in the kitchen. It almost felt like the old times in the coven, before the academy was flooded with new magical blood. </p><p>“Morning campers.” Madison called as she strutted into the kitchen in her dressing robe.</p><p>“You look awful.” Queenie remarked.  </p><p>“I thought I’d lower my standards to match the rest of you today.” Madison said, narrowing her eyes maliciously. </p><p>“Please.” Queenie snorted “You just can’t take your drink. Rather your toilet bowl than mine.” </p><p>“You think I’m hungover? Bless, I haven’t been hungover since I was fourteen.” Madison replied coolly. </p><p>“As if.” </p><p>“Says the queen of two pints, darling.” </p><p>Madison looked around at the others</p><p>“How much booze can you take, swamp rat?” she said with a glint of malice in her eyes as she round on Misty. It wasn’t a good morning for Madison unless it was tainted with a little spite. Misty, who was polishing off her breakfast at the table with Cordelia, looked up startled.</p><p>“Huh? You mean like alcohol?” She asked between mouthfuls. </p><p>“Yes, like alcohol” Madison rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’ve never had any.” Misty replied lightly, now feeling the eyes of the room on her. </p><p>“Never had a drop of alcohol?” Queenie chuckled. “Girl, how old are you?” </p><p>“I know that one.” Cordelia said quietly behind her mug of tea. Her tone was so hushed, only Misty heard. Their eyes met as the corners of Cordelia’s mouth curled up ever so slightly. The age thing had become an on-going joke between the two of them, ever since Cordelia had insisted that she was old enough to be Misty’s mother. </p><p>“She grew up enforced with Catholic ideology, guys, when do you think she had chance to slip down to an off-licence?” Zoe piped up in Misty’s defence.</p><p>“Hell if I know.” Madison sneered. “They must have stolen it from somewhere to have used it whilst burning her at the stake.” </p><p>“Madison,” Cordelia interjected angrily. She placed her mug down and shot daggers at the movie star. The other girls fell silent under the wrath of the supreme.</p><p>“Calm down Cords, why don’t we all just go and get the pilgrim drunk, huh?”</p><p>Misty usually would have had a scathing reply herself to offer the Hollywood nightmare, not today. She simply looked down at her breakfast, appetite dissipated, stomach now full with humiliation.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was late afternoon. Cordelia had been about to start on some paperwork, yet the memory of this morning was one that she couldn’t quite shake off. She of all people knew that the girls could be cruel, something she merely took as par for the course, but the way Misty had been ostracised this morning, Cordelia couldn’t help but feel her insides twist with guilt for not stopping it sooner. She decided to check up on her protegee.</p><p>Misty was in her room, sat on her bed cross-legged. Cordelia had always admired Misty’s room. She herself had always found the rooms in the house cold and unwelcoming, but from the wooden trinket boxes to the delicate necklaces draped over her Stevie Nicks poster, Misty’s room radiated homeliness and belonging. She was sat, pouring over a herbology book, but looked up as Cordelia stood in the doorway. </p><p>“Cordelia, sorry I didn’t see you standing there.” It was oddly endearing now that Misty was finally comfortable enough to call Cordelia by her first name without the “Miss” in front of it. </p><p>“Misty, the girls didn’t upset you this morning, did they?” Cordelia asked delicately.</p><p>“This morning? Nah, I can handle the Hollywood princess.” Misty smirked at the supreme. Cordelia smiled. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Misty looked down at her hands, the look of benevolence faded a little as her fingers laced between the tassels of her shawl. She knew she could rise above what Madison had joked about that morning, yet she found it perplexing that something like that could make her feel so very humiliated. </p><p>“Zoe was right.” Misty started. “The upbringing I had. Stuff like alcohol is sort’a engrained into me to avoid with every fibre of my being. My daddy used to say one sip was like a swig from the Devil’s cup. Guess that’s kinda’ ironic, seeing as I’m already hell-bound anyway…being a witch an’ all”  </p><p>Would you want to try it?” Cordelia questioned softly. </p><p>Misty raised her eyebrows as she smirked. “I may be uneducated, Cordelia, but I know that stuff can do some pretty weird things to your head. Not sure drinking with Madison and the others would be a wise move on my part.”</p><p>“Well then, would you feel comfortable trying it with me?” Cordelia felt oddly apprehensive at this offer, she felt very strangely vulnerable.</p><p>“With you?” Misty’s eyes lit up. Cordelia’s body unclenched as Misty beamed at the idea.</p><p>“Why not?” Cordelia chuckled softly. She knew she’d mentally chastise herself later for this. Her lasting constitutions for hiding her attractions for Misty were most definitely not cohesive with this plan. She could feel her cheeks rising in temperature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What's a little favouritism?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The "platonic" date ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cordelia waited at the bar. It seemed now a little foolish to meet there when they lived at the same address, but both her and Misty had errands to run so Cordelia proposed they made their own way there, in their own time. Cordelia had ordered Misty a drink which was now next to hers. It was an immense relief to Cordelia that Misty hadn’t been in ear shot of the barman asking “So, what’s your poison?” Only imagining the intense shock on Misty’s face before explaining that one. Bouncing her legs up and down on the bar stool, Cordelia noticed how nervous she was. This feeling did not dissipate in the slightest when she spotted a familiar entity enter. Misty was wearing a sleek, slick black dress which struck Cordelia as strangely familiar and her hair was tamed into the usual ringlet-y waves. She exuded such an elegant glow, it made Cordelia swallow anxiously as her protegee made a bee-line for her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, pretty thing.” Misty teased, beaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Misty, you look lovely.” Cordelia stumbled a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah thanks.” Misty said smoothing the dress over her hips. “I didn’t really have anything fancy to wear so Madison lent me this… begrudgingly.” She added with a smirk as she pulled herself up onto the opposite barstool to Cordelia. “Took us half an hour to find something that I didn’t feel entirely naked in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go.” Cordelia laughed kindly, sliding the cocktail glass to Misty. She had thought extra hard about which drink to choose for the younger witch, she settled on a herbal-looking one with mint leaves distributed delicately on top. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, thanks.” Misty said admiring the tall glass. “Are they all this dainty looking?” </p><p> </p><p>“Certainly not, you should see what my mother used to drink. They looked and smelt like nail polish. Just be careful.” Cordelia laughed lightly as she watched Misty peer into the glass excitedly “They’re good at masking the taste of alcohol here, oddly deceiving until it’s too late!”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I better be wary.” Misty smiled. “I don’t know how much strength ya got to be dragging me home.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The night wasn’t so young anymore.  Yet the two witches were still sat chatting with ease. Despite being more practised in the art of drinking, there was no denying that the wine Cordelia was drinking had caught up with her. The alcohol danced around her mind, impishly freeing thoughts and feelings she had been wrestling with before. Some of these were becoming increasingly difficult to ignore ever since Misty’s legs had very innocently started brushing Cordelia’s under the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“…So” Misty Day’s cheeks were gently rose-tinted from her second-ever cocktail. “Where do we stand on this hammock for the greenhouse?” </p><p> </p><p>“Where would you find space in the greenhouse?” Cordelia laughed gently. “Ever since you returned, it’s been nurtured enough to be a rainforest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I betcha I could find somewhere.” Misty said seriously. “Think how awesome it would be, Cordelia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not think I’d be accused of favouritism if I let you have a second bedroom in the greenhouse.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t sleep in there.” Misty exclaimed defensively. “Well, perhaps sometimes…but what would be so wrong with me being your favourite, anyway? I’m technically an elder of the coven now anyways…” </p><p> </p><p>Cordelia raised her eyebrows sternly, yet she couldn’t help the side of her lips twitching amusedly. “I should hope you know that as acting supreme, it simply wouldn’t do to have favourites, now would it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Misty said swirling the last drops of her cocktail around the glass. “It’ll be our secret then, Miss Supreme.”<br/>


Cordelia raised her eyebrows further, but they softened when she realised that the witch was sincerely joking. She watched the warm glint in Misty’s eyes. After hearing such heartache from her previous tribe’s betrayal, Cordelia knew how lonely the young witch’s soul had been for so long. Her heart swelled to imagine that Misty Day felt at home in the coven. Even more so, how she always wanted to be around Cordelia. It was not a notion that Cordelia was used to, but boy did her heart soar every time Misty met her in the greenhouse, or nudged her playfully in the kitchen whenever she seemed tense, or trailed behind her in the hallways, even when she tailed her into her office and distracted her from the mountain of paperwork she was supposed to be doing, and when she…Cordelia Goode, for heaven’s sake, stop. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, Misty Day.” Cordelia sat up right and swirled her wine glass delicately. “How about we finish up our drinks and take a stroll back?” </p><p> </p><p>“It would be an honour, Miss Goode.”</p><p> </p><p>Cordelia laughed and shook her head at Misty, perhaps it was an alcohol-fuelled wish, but hell did Cordelia want to pull Misty into a hug and never relinquish her hold.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They let themselves quietly into the house. It wasn’t particularly late, but late enough that the rest of the coven had retired to their rooms,  extinguishing all the hallway lights as they went.</p><p> </p><p>“Misty do you have a flashlight or something similar?” Cordelia whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“I was invited to a bar for the evening Cordelia, not a coal mine.” Misty tutted before muttering an incantation. A flame burst out from the palm of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, how did you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty cool, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>They made their way up the stairs and along the landing. They first came to the supreme’s room and Cordelia reached in and switched on the light to free Misty of the blazing effigy in her hand. Misty shook the flame out, it was impressive magic. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to walk you to your room?” Cordelia asked gently as she sensed Misty hovering at her door.</p><p> </p><p>“Cordelia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Misty.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will I ever mean more to you than the other girls?” Misty’s eyes were swimming with soberness now, she fiddled with her rings. “It’s just…it’s been on my mind for a real long while and well...I’ve never felt this brave before to ask” Misty explained softly, avoiding Cordelia’s direct gaze.<br/>
Cordelia’s body stiffened. </p><p> </p><p>“What exactly’s been on your mind?” Cordelia asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“You… a little.”  Misty’s said drawing a closer to Cordelia. “I understand that you love everyone in the Coven, that’s what makes you such a great leader, Cordelia. I just…can’t help wondering whether you’re a little different with me, or whether I’m seeing stuff that isn’t there?” Misty was now blushing slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you see?” Cordelia asked calmly, despite the raging fire pounding in her heart. </p><p> </p><p>“The way you look at me.” Misty explained, eyes now locked with Cordelia’s. “Sometimes the looks and touches you give are the same as the others...but then other times…” She stepped even closer and nervously placed a gentle hand on Cordelia’s waist. “they aren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Misty.” Cordelia whispered softly. Her mind went blank. Misty sensed the hesitation and recoiled. Relinquishing her soft grasp on Cordelia, as if her body had burnt her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Misty let out shaky laugh, yet her eyes told a different story. “My head feels a little hazy, I…“ </p><p> </p><p>“Misty.” Cordelia gently placed a hand on the younger witch’s cheek, yearning her to stay. She yearned to tell Misty that everything she suspected was true, but the suffocating restraints in her mind were strong.</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t have to say anything, Cordelia.” Misty shook her head, averting her eyes to her hands. “I just…If you don’t feel that way…”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Cordelia announced before her head could stop her, letting go of her entire resolve, she simply couldn’t bear to see that pained look in Misty’s eyes. “I do have feelings for you, Misty.” She sighed; she had done it. “I just…haven’t known how to deal with them, or…where exactly to put them.” She explained, reaching for the witch’s hand and squeezing comfortingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Put them on me.” Misty whispered, slowly advancing and pushing her body gently up against Cordelia’s, </p><p> </p><p>Cordelia’s head was screaming at her to tell Misty that she needed time to ensure her feelings wouldn’t interfere with her responsibilities for the Coven. Telling her to explain how terrified she was of fulfilling Fiona’s selfish legacy by giving into her own desires. Begging her to…<br/>
Cordelia interrupted her own doubts as she reached up and stroked the witch’s cheek softly, lacing her fingers into the Misty’s pretty little waves. </p><p> </p><p>“May I kiss you?” Cordelia whispered, reaching up and grazing Misty’s bottom lip with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Misty’s lips curled up into a nervous smile, she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips met gently. Cordelia stroked Misty’s cheek reassuringly before deepening the kiss. Misty’s nerves dissipated once she had wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist, pulling her in impossibly closer, eliciting an appreciative gasp from the supreme. Misty breathed in Cordelia’s scent, not her perfume, but her scent of warmness and love, a scent that Misty had never before sensed on another human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment if you enjoyed! (If not: don't be a hater, dear.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>